


'Till All Are One

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Not really Optimus/Megatron, One Shot, Other, Short, Until all are one, What is the meaning of 'till all are one?, Who first said it?, but heavily implied, introspective, when was it first said?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: A little introspection on the meaning of 'Until all are one' and different times it has or could have been said.





	'Till All Are One

“Until all are one.” Primus decreed, his last words to his children before surrendering to the long recharge. It was time for his creations to make their own way.

“‘Till all are one.” Priests murmured in pryer to each spark returned to Primus, over the long eons of the expansion.

“Until All Are One!” Roared by warriors on battle against alien foes. In defiance in the face of their greatest foe the Quintessons.

“‘Till all are one.” Murmured quietly in resistance pockets and amongst those slaves still not broken in the spark.

“Until all are One!” Again roared in battle, and in victory as the chains of slavery were finally thrown off.

“‘Till all are one. Until all are one!” chanted in the arena’s of the pits gleeful of the spilling of energon, for death.

“Until all are one, united under one purpose, one banner.” Once again the cry of battle, but twisted and not understood by either side.

“Until all are one.” The Matrix whispers to the newest Prime. A Prime dedicated to reuniting his people, all of his people.

~Until all are one.~ Spoken into a forming bond, uniting the divided and decimated people once more after eons of civil war.

“Until all are one.” Unicron agreed as he woke into a dying universe and set about his task.

“All are one.” Primus sighed as the last spark returned to him and Unicron finished with his task joined them as one.


End file.
